Portable devices such as computers or other similar equipment are often supplied with a small security slot in their housing to provide an attachment for a security cable anchored to an immovable object. It is advantageous for the attachment device in the slot to be easily removable when the security cable is no longer required. The slot is approximately 3 mm by 7 mm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,936 of McDaid et al. describes a security anchor comprised of an internal member, an external member and a screw to lock the external member to the exterior of the equipment housing by engaging the internal member within the security slot. The internal member has an bent over end that fits inside the security slot with the screw loosened and then locks to one long edge of the security slot at the inside of the equipment housing when the screw is tightened. A screw driver is required to engage and disengage the security anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,350 of Hurd et al. describes two different devices to provide attachment to the security slot. They both involve the insertion of a locking member slightly smaller than the slot dimensions shaped as a rectangle with rounded ends on the small dimension being aligned with the security slot, inserted, and then turned 90 degrees whereby its length would prevent its exit until rotated again into alignment. In the first embodiment, a partitioned cylinder with a locking member extending from the bottom on one half on a rod is first inserted into the security slot and rotated 90 degrees. The mating half of the cylinder with a protruding bar on the bottom is then mated with the first half with the bar end also entering the security slot. The geometry is such that in this configuration with two cylinder halves together, the cylinder cannot be rotated and is prevented from exiting the security hole. A cable threaded through two aligned transverse holes in the two halves will keep the attachment cylinder secured to the outer equipment housing around the security slot. The attachment cylinder which comprises two separate parts can again be removed from the security slot when the security cable is removed.
The preferred embodiment of the Hurd patent ('350) shows a specialized combination lock with a locking member at the distal end of an extended rod emanating from one end. A retaining member, also further down on the locking member rod senses the outer equipment housing wall after the locking member is rotated 90 degrees, and locking pins are engaged by retraction of the rod by the lock preventing the locking member from rotating back into alignment with the security slot thereby securing the combination lock to the equipment housing. The combination lock is attached to a security cable. Upon entering the proper combination, the rod at the end of the lock is again extended releasing it from the security slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,403 of Murray, Jr. Et al. describes a variety of cable-attached locks which engage the long ends of a security slot by distal engagement wings on arms which expand or are locked in a spread-apart configuration after they are compressed together for insertion. In addition, similar engagement of non-lock security slot attachment devices using resilient engagement fingers with side wings using screw or other mechanical locking methods are also illustrated. A lock with a rotating locking member on a rod is also described. After inserting by alignment through the security slot, the locking member is rotated 90 degrees after which two rods extend from the end of the lock into the distal ends of the security slot preventing rotation back into alignment of the locking member.
The prior art does not show a security slot engagement device that is inexpensive to manufacture, interfaces to a variety of locks or cables, has no separable parts, is easy to use, and requires no tools for installation or removal.
Additionally, notebook computers, tablet computers or other personal electronic devices are increasingly used by students at educational institutions. They are also used by workers at job sites. Notebook computers are often referred to as laptop computers, meaning a portable, foldable computer which can be used while positioned upon the user's lap. In some instances, “laptop computer” refers to the term used in the trade for an older version of a larger portable computer. However, with increasing streamlining and downsizing of portable computers, compact, smaller versions are referred to as “notebook computers”, but the terms are generally interchangeable.
Personal electronic devices, such as tablet computers (i.e. iPad®), cell phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, personal music and/or video players (i.e. iPod®), etc. without limitation, can be used just about anywhere. Other personal digital assistants, including electronic books, known as “e-readers”, such as the Nook®, can download virtual images of books.
In order to safeguard the personal electronic device, such as a tablet computer, a notebook computer, smart phone, e-reader or personal music and/or video player, it must be shut down, closed and transported by the user.
However, it is often advantageous for the user of a tablet computer, notebook computer or other personal electronic device to take a break and leave the device/computer open and operable at a work station, library study carrel, etc., with other papers and books left at their current open position. This leaves the personal electronic device, such as a tablet computer or notebook computer, vulnerable to theft.
Moreover, in the commercial retail environment, it is advantageous to display consumer electronic devices, such as tablet computers, notebook computers, cell phones or personal digital assistants in a secure but visually accessible display.
For that matter, various security devices are known for securing personal electronic devices configured for use with the known security devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,056 of Igelmund (the '056 patent), discloses a security device (e.g., male lock fitting 100) for securing portable equipment having a security slot in the chassis of the equipment, and adaptor for adapting electronic portable equipment without a slot for use with the security device. The security device (100, 100′) is tethered to a piece of heavy furniture or otherwise immovable structure, typically with a braided cable or like means, and includes an attachment with a slot mating head and an axial movable head locking member. This is inserted into the slot in the housing of the electronic equipment (or in the adaptor affixed to the housing where there is no slot) after the slot mating head to prevent rotation and removal of the head from the slot.
For example, the FIG. 7 security device (100′) is inserted into a lock fitting receptacle 106 where pin 104 passes through the head locking aperture 25 into mounting end 22 and into slot opening 12. When fully inserted, the housing lockably engages the fitting by way of conventional locking mechanisms, such as fixed or retractable teeth 108, 108′ on the male lock fitting and teeth engaging notches 110 within the receptacle, so the pin is secured in the head locking position.
One of the shortcomings of the '056 patent, however, is that the security provided is only as strong as either the housing material and therefore slot integrity, or the adhesive adhering the adaptor to the housing. A thin, sheet-metal housing is pliable and a plastic housing is frangible, allowing for easy removal of the attachment with slot mating head and axial moveable head locking member, once in place.
The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,350 of Hurd (the '350 patent), discloses a physical security system comprising a combination lock for connecting specially designed security slots in portable electronic devices, such as a notebook computer. Like the '056 patent, the security device of '350 patent operates with a portable computer with a wall 10 having an inner surface 20, which wall is configured with a slot 15. A lock interface 25 is engageable with wall 10 through slot 15. A locking mechanism 30 comprising a tethering cable and lock 40 allows that, upon inserting lock interface 25 in slot 15 and engaging the interface with inner surface 20, the lock interface is then attached to a stationary object with lock 40 and cable 40.
FIG. 6 shows an alternative locking system 600, including a housing 605 and slot engagement member 610 with locking member 615 and retaining member 620. Engagement member 610 is coupled to the housing 605 so that it moves between an extended and retracted position. Two pins 625 extend from the housing 605 and are located on opposing sides of a shaft of engagement member 610. The housing 605 includes a combination lock mechanism 630 for interacting with the engagement member 610 and retaining in the retracted position until the correct combination coed is dialed in to the lock mechanism.
Also like the '056 patent, however, the security provided by the '350 patent is only as strong as the housing material and therefore slot integrity. Moreover, and as is readily apparent in FIG. 6, there does not appear to be a means for effecting retraction and extension of pins 625 to/from housing 605, or means for comfortably grasping the lock mechanism to articulate slot engagement member in the slot 660 in wall 650 (FIG. 6).